


Gal Pals

by aliensaregay



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/F, Return to Zero, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensaregay/pseuds/aliensaregay
Summary: Based on the epilogue from Return to Zero, the relationship between Isabela and Duanphen gets heated.
Relationships: Duanphen/Isabela Silva
Kudos: 4





	Gal Pals

**Author's Note:**

> First smut! Enjoy.

Isabella sighed and lounged back on the long, cushioned pool chair. The sun was low on the horizon, leaving her in anticipation of a gorgeous, coastal sunrise. She and Duanphen easily slipped into a high-class beachside hotel not far from the city of Buenos Aires, with the help of her shape shifting legacy. This time she waltzed through the doors as a famous actor, Duanphen by her side like her dazzling arm candy. The flustered receptionist even asked for an autograph, and Duanphen had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. 

The two had been granted a private recreational area, including a wide open swimming pool with one of those mirrored surfaces that made Isabela feel like she was in a photoshoot for some expensive swimwear ad. Either way, it was gorgeous. At one corner of the pool was a smooth waterfall that preserved the low sound of splashing water throughout the expensive spot. Water from the pool ended at a steep drop-off, below which was a section of Argentinean beach. Not one other person could be seen for at least a mile. The area surrounding the pool was roomy, with expansive umbrellas towering over wooden pool chairs laid out in a semicircle facing opposite of the building. There was only one pair of sliding glass doors that led to the area, and they belonged to the enormous room the two had all to themselves. Well, except for a heavy maintenance door that most likely led to a supply closet. But Isabella didn’t consider pool maintenance workers a threat. 

Duanphen was currently swimming laps in the crystal clear pool. Because of course she was. 

Bringing her cucumber margarita to her lips and taking a drink, Isabela let her mind wander, the noises of the pool water against the backdrop of the deserted Argentinian beach making for a peaceful track to her thoughts. This was the kind of life Isabela wanted, the kind she deserved, instead of being holed up in dorms getting gawked at by scrawny boys on the daily and forced to wake up before the sun did. It was a good thing Professor Nine had enough things on his mind after the disaster at the Academy than to come find and annoy her about returning. 

Not to mention she had pretty good company. 

Duanphen paddled over to the side of the pool closest to where Isabela was sprawled out contentedly, and propped herself up on her forearms on the edge. “Hey. You said you’ve never been here before?” 

Without opening her eyes, Isabela responded, “Yes, idiota, like I already said. South America is a big continent, and my family wasn’t rich.” 

Duanphen huffed in annoyance at the other girl’s tone. “Okay, geez, I was just asking. It’s so beautiful out here.” From her spot a few feet away, Isabela could hear Duanphen rise out of the pool with a shallow splash. The Brazilian opened her eyes under her sunglasses to peer at her friend. She couldn’t help but let her gaze drift from the well-muscled olive-skinned shoulders down to the clearly toned waist, twisting and rolling with every movement under her navy blue one piece that was scooped out in the back, allowing the Thai girl’s immensely strong back to be on show. Isabela semiconsciously felt her eyes sweep over the lean thighs, over to the perfectly round ass on the girl in front of her. 

Damn. 

Isabela herself was sporting a saffron string bikini. The cups barely reached under the bottom of her breasts, while leaving plenty of room for cleavage from all other angles to spill through. The knots on her bottoms were low enough to reach just below her hip bone, but it's not like Isabela was trying to impress anyone. 

Was she? 

“Earth to Isabela,” Duanphen said sharply, snapping her fingers. Isabela snapped out of her trance, shaking her head a bit to stop her from checking out her friend. 

“What?” Isabela retorted, brows furrowed. 

Duanphen rolled her eyes and leaned to the side of the pool, wringing her long dark hair out onto the cement. Isabela involuntarily trailed her eyes to the bulge of Duanphen’s bicep. She licked her lips. They were dry all of the sudden. 

“I asked if you liked this place better than Morocco.” Duanphen seemed to be oblivious to Isabela’s stares, although it was probably due to the reflective shades still perched on the bridge of her nose, blocking her eyes. 

“Well, duh. I almost killed you in Morocco. So this is a nice upgrade.” 

Duanphen scoffed. “You didn’t almost kill me. That son of a bitch Lucas did.” 

“You’re right, I was holding back. Otherwise I could’ve seriously kicked your ass.” Isabela enjoyed the way Duanphen’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline. Of course she wouldn’t have beat Duanphen in hand-to-hand combat. Maybe she could have outsmarted her, but against a professionally trained Thai boxer? No way.

“What? I would have won, easy,” Duanphen retorts seriously. Still drenched in chlorinated water, she walks over to the end of Isabela’s pool chair, a few inches from her outstretched feet. 

Isabela chuckled. “I’m joking, querida. I could never get past those strong arms of yours.” She punctured her speech with a playful squeeze to the other girl’s upper bicep. It may have been the tint of her sunglasses, but she could’ve sworn she saw Duanphen blush. 

“Yeah, well…” Duanphen trailed off. She cleared her throat and turned her gaze towards the horizon, eyes flitting from side to side. Isabela cocked her head, waiting for her to continue. “I think I like it better here. It’s quieter. And warmer. Not temperature-wise, but like… I don’t know how to explain it. It’s nice.” She turns to face Isabela with a small smile. “Good choice.” 

“No problem. I’ve always wanted to come here anyway.” She stretched out and folded her arms behind her head, puffing out her chest for show. Isabela regrettably noticed her nipples were hard, poking viciously into the yellow fabric of her suit. She hoped Duanphen would just pass it off as chill from the pool water, and not… anything else. 

“Lemme have some of that.” Duanphen leaned over Isabela, practically straddling her as she reached for the half-finished margarita glass. 

Isabela felt a rush of heat travel downwards when her friend’s stomach and bare upper thigh pressed against her own skin. Why on earth was Duanphen having such a strong effect on her? It was usually the other way around; the Brazilian was used to the immediate and obvious reactions of countless boys and girls to her dazzling body and features, but to be the one on the other side of the equation for once was unfamiliar and uncomfortable. Did her heart really have to race so pathetically when Duanphen caught her eye while sipping her drink? 

“Bleugh,” Duanphen exclaimed, shaking her head in disgust. “How can you drink this? It’s like watered down vegetables. If we’re going to steal a private suite in Argentina, couldn’t you have gotten something more interesting?” 

Isabela scoffed, sitting up and plucking her margarita out of Duanphen’s hands. Their fingers brushed briefly. 

“Good, you don’t like it. The rest’s mine then.” 

Duanphen and Isabela’s faces were a mere inches apart, Isabela noticed. She hadn’t seen her friend unconsciously shift closer to her, but she was clinging onto her self-control by a thread. Duanphen’s hot breath ghosting her lips and wide eyes finally snapped that thread. 

Closing the gap without so much as a warning, Isabela crashed her lips against the other girl, praying to every heavenly deity that she knew of for Duanphen to kiss her back. The girl’s lips were slack in surprise, but Duanphen made no move to pull away. Grinning, Isabela broke the kiss and quickly scanned her friend’s expression. Pupils dilated and cheeks flushed crimson, Isabela determined she was in the green. 

“What do you say we have a little fun?” Duanphen’s mouth opened and closed, trying to find a good response. Isabela giggled and leaned forwards to capture Duanphen’s cute parted lips once more. 

Duanphen let her mouth be claimed with a grateful hum. Hesitantly she placed her hands on the other girl’s waist, skin warm from the South American sun as a contrast to Duanphen’s cold, wet, fingers. Isabela slid her arms up and around the other girl’s shoulders to pull her closer by the neck. Duanphen twitched under her touch until she pulled back abruptly. Her cheeks were pink and her lips were swollen yet her eyes darted around in paranoia. 

“Wait wait- aren’t there… cameras? Or something? Don’t you think we’ll get caught?” Duanphen panted. Isabela tsked with impatience. 

“Do you see any cameras?” 

Duanphen quickly scanned the surrounding building, the low sunlight reflecting in the gold trim of the architecture. “No… but aren’t you worried?” 

“Relax. We’ve made it this far, haven’t we?” Isabela used her hands to guide Duanphen’s back to their spot on her waist and pulled her back in so their mouths picked up where they left off. She could feel Duanphen’s uncertainty for a few minutes before she finally gave in, melting into the shapeshifter’s kiss. Isabela almost sighed in relief. 

Isabela felt Duanphen press her tongue into her open mouth, pushing in without hesitation, exploring the warm cavity. Isabela tightened her grip on the boxer’s shoulders to express her appreciation, but eventually used her palms to push the other girl away. Duanphen sat back from the heated kiss, dazed and confused. 

“Why don’t you go do that somewhere more useful?” Isabela said bluntly, her signature smirk played on her lips. Duanphen’s cheeks visibly reddened from the forwardness of Isabela’s comment, but continued on with a determined expression. She dipped past Isabela's face onto the underside of her jaw, where she latched onto the skin there. Isabela moaned shamelessly as Duanphen worked her tongue wonderfully down her neck, licking and sucking the moist skin. Weaving her fingers into the other girl’s hair, she sat back and basked in the touch. 

Reaching her swimsuit top, Duanphen paused to look up at Isabela for permission. Isabela reached out to grab her wrists and guide them to around her back, where the knot of her top was. She hoped the action looked smooth and sensual but she realized it may have just seemed overexcited. Either way, Duanphen pulled the string of her top loose, and Isabela lifted the tiny piece of fabric over her head and tossed it to the side. 

Duanphen’s lips parted into a tiny ‘o,’ causing Isabela to smirk once again. “Like what you see?” 

Ignoring her, Duanphen lurched forwards and attached her lips to Isabela’s dark brown nipple. Isabela gasped and squirmed, heels digging into the fabric of the pool chair. The Brazilian was embarrassed for being so reactionary, but she couldn’t help but moan when Duanphen took her other breast in her hand and began massaging the sensitive tissue. 

Duanphen detached from Isabela’s chest, her face sticky with saliva and moved on to trail mouthy kisses down Isabela’s torso, still kneading Isabela’s breasts now with both hands. Isabela let her hips fall open, moaning at Duanphen’s touch. Suddenly, she was struck with an enticing thought. 

Before Duanphen could lower her lips down to her throbbing core, Isabela pulled her legs up and back. When Duanphen looked up, puzzled, Isabela said, “I have a better idea. Roll over.” 

Duanphen did. Isabela made her shift further up the chair so her head reached just before the bend. She could see Duanphen seething with impatience, just as she was. The Brazilian braced her legs on either side of Duanphen’s chest, just below her neck. When the boxer caught on, her mouth split into a smile. 

“Ready?” Isabela asked, her cunt practically dripping onto Duanphen’s chest. As eager as she was, she didn’t want to do anything the other girl was uncomfortable with. 

Instead of responding, Duanphen hooked her hands underneath Isabela’s ass and pulled her straight to her waiting mouth. 

It was the second time Duanphen had surprised her with her “actions not words” attitude, and yet Isabela wasn’t complaining. She arched her back and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling her thick mass of curls around her shoulder and experimented by adding a bit of weight behind her hips, pressing herself more firmly into the other girl’s face. 

She wasn’t expecting much, really. Isabela assumed Duanphen had never had an experience with another girl, so her expectations were decently low. She was waiting to press down upon a gentle, reluctant mouth and a tentative tongue and have to finish herself off just to reach her first orgasm. 

But she got more than she bargained for. 

It was no surprise that Duanphen’s body was purely muscle, but that was just scratching the surface. Strength and experience didn’t stop at just tendons and quads. Even her mouth, Isabela realized, was a force to be reckoned with. 

“Merda! Fuck- yeah, right there, right there,” Isabela babbled as she rolled her hips on the boxer’s face. She didn’t know how the other girl could even breathe right now, but she didn’t have the sense to care. Duanphen’s mouth was hot and inviting, and her tongue- god, her tongue- was so strong and methodical, plunging into Isabela’s sex with no hesitation, then pulling out to lap at her folds, then back in again. Her hands were wrapped around the Brazilian’s thighs and every so often she would lose control, letting a jolt of electricity course through Isabela’s skin. Each time that happened Isabela’s body would jerk and she would scream in ecstasy. 

Isabela used one hand to grip the thin wooden plank in the chair, and the other to pull roughly at Duanphen’s hair. She growled at the action, and the sound made pleasant vibrations course through Isabela’s dripping cunt. Duanphen reached one arm around her thigh to massage her sturdy fingers into Isabela’s swollen clit. Isabela gasped as the added sensation, and squeezed her eyes shut so hard she could see stars across her darkened vision. 

“Ah ahh… oh— meu Deus!” With a flattened swipe of Duanphen’s skillful tongue and a short electric shock to the thigh, Isabela screamed once more, as she felt her entire body spasm and release. Duanphen generously eased her through her orgasm without stopping her tongue’s movements, while slowly drawing her hand away. 

She tapped her hand on top of Isabela’s thigh. 

Still recovering from the intensity of the last couple minutes, Isabela shakily rose up onto her knees and pulled away from Duanphen’s head. The shapeshifter shuffled backwards to sit back onto her lap, still wet with pool water. Duanphen sat up with a bit of difficulty from having been shoved into the pool chair for so long. At least it was cushioned. Her face was beyond flushed and her lips were wet and swollen, but she was grinning like Isabela had never seen. 

“You-” Duanphen huffed, out of breath. Isabela couldn’t blame her. “-have no idea-” Duanphen panted hard. “-how long I wanted to do that.” 

“When did you learn all that?” Isabela didn’t want to further feed into the Thai girl’s ego, but she couldn’t stop herself from asking. 

Duanphen shrugged. “Porn? I don’t know. I’ve never done anything like that before, but it seemed like it worked.” 

Isabela rolled her eyes. “Beginner’s luck.” 

Switching tasks, Isabela focused on the next phase: taking care of Duanphen. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip and trailed her fingers deftly down Duanphen’s toned shoulders and over her muscular waist, making the other girl shiver. Smugly aware of the effect she was having on her friend, Isabela leaned forwards to ghost her lips on the shell of Duanphen’s ear. 

“That was good, I’ll admit. But let me show you how it’s done,” Isabela whispered. 

Duanphen visibly shuddered. She let Isabela grip the straps of her one-piece and slide it clear off her shoulders, exposing her breasts to the warm air. Isabela bit her lip and circled Duanphen’s chest with a finger, evading the spots where Duanphen needed to be touched the most. The Brazilian then nudged the same finger on Duanphen’s shoulder gently and gestured with her other hand towards the rest of her bathing suit. Obeying quickly, Duanphen laid back down and yanked off the rest of her suit, letting it drop to the ground. 

“Good girl,” Isabela purred. 

Crouching over the boxer, back arched, Isabela experimented by latching onto Duanphen’s neck and sucking on the skin there. She let her hands wander over the other girl’s taut body, committing the sensations to her memory. Duanphen let out little breathy moans in response to Isbaela’s practiced touch. Working on marking up the rest of Duanphen’s neck, Isabela trailed a hand down to rub a firm hand over Duanphen’s growing wetness, warming her up for what was to come. The shapeshifter swallowed the sharp gasp Duanphen let out with a kiss. 

Testing the waters, Isabela slid one of her fingers into Duanphen’s entrance, making the girl moan needily above her. She pumped her finger agonizingly slow, marveling at how tight and hot her friend felt around her. This was probably the Thai girl’s first time. The thought made Isabela keen, grinding on the cement. 

As much fun as she was having, Isabela was never good at teasing. Wanting to speed things up, she leaned down to kiss Duanphen’s labia and tweaked Duanphen’s nipple to distract her from her second finger joining her first. Duanphen still writhed at the mixed sensations, mouth open and a string of incomprehensible profanities flowing out. 

Licking a final stripe up Duanphen’s folds, Isabela maneuvered up to meet the boxer’s face. She was flushed at the neck, and her bottom lip was bright pink from her continuous biting. Isabela lifted a third finger, lightly scissoring the two already buried. She could tell Duanphen was still a little too tight, and sensed that she may be clenching out of nervousness. 

“Relax,” she murmurs, stroking a hand up and down Duanphen’s thigh in a gesture of comfort. Eventually Duanphen’s breathing eased after Isabela’s gentle kisses, allowing Isabela to finally insert her third finger. She gave an experimental pump, and Duanphen groaned. 

Now was the time for the Brazilian to show off her extensive knowledge of the female anatomy. Curling her fingers just right, she pressed down on a nice little spot that made Duanphen jerk and cry out. 

“There we go!” Isabela exclaimed in girlish delight. Duanphen lifted her head as if to make a remark, but Isabela prodded her fingers in that sensitive spot a few more times, causing Duanphen’s voice to turn into a hoarse shout. 

“Please— ah, ah…” Duanphen moaned. Smirking, Isabela added her other hand to rub Duanphen’s clit, knowing she was close. 

Duanphen choked out a silent cry, coming as the pads of Isabela’s fingers worked into her in all the right ways. The shapeshifter pressed a sweet kiss to Duanphen’s cheek, watching the girl completely fall apart under her. Still lost in the aftermath of her pleasure, Duanphen didn’t notice Isabela’s unusually tender gesture of tucking a sweaty strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Wanna try something?” Isabela asked as soon as Duanphen caught her breath. 

Pupils dilated, Duanphen responded, “Anything.” 

Isabela took Duanphen by the hand, guiding her off the chair now covered in copious stains, onto the warm cement. She figured she’d give the back of the boxer’s head a break, so she lowered herself down on the ground and reached around to pinch her friend’s ass and gestured with her hand. 

“I want to taste you,” Isabela explained. Duanphen blushed but crawled over to hover over Isabela’s mouth. The Brazilian shook her head. “Ah ah ah… turn around.” 

Duanphen blinked in confusion, but lit up when it clicked. Eagerly, she shuffled around so her head was positioned in between Isabela’s legs and Isabela was facing Duanphen’s core from above. 

“That’s more like it.” 

Foreplay thrown out of the window, the two dove in without another thought. Isabela greedily lapped up Duanphen’s musky and somewhat salty flavor, and Duanphen copied Isabela by resorting to her fingers in addition to her tongue. It didn’t take long, with Isabela’s magical fingers and Duanphen’s electric shocks, for both girls to rock together and scream each other’s names into the night. 

At last, Duanphen rolled off Isabela, sitting back on her elbows and chest heaving. Isabela groaned and sat up as well, spine popping. They shared a moment of silence, the sound of their labored breathing the only conversation exchanged. 

Glancing over at Isabela still taking deep breaths, Duanphen noticed she was perched close to the edge of the pool. 

With a Cheshire grin from ear to ear, Duanphen used the opportunity and took advantage gleefully. Leaning forwards on her knees, she outstretched her palms and drove her weight into the unsuspecting Brazilian girl. Isabela's eyes widened comically and she shrieked as she's shoved unceremoniously backwards into the pool with an ungraceful splash. She surfaced with a sputter and a curse or two in furious Portuguese. 

Duanphen giggled and jumped in after her, crystal clear waves of the pool water rippling in the still fuming face of Isabela. 

“I hate you.” 

“Sure you do.” 

In response, Isabela simply spat a mouthful of pool water into the other girl’s face. While Duanphen sputtered and wiped her eyes clean, the Brazilian floated lazily towards the edge of the pool. The spa lights were on now, since the sun had gone down a mere few minutes ago. There was still a long night ahead of them, Isabela thought. Why not make the most of it? 

Rising halfway out of the water with her back still to Duanphen, Isabela smirked and made a show of wiggling her hips and ass before turning and splaying her body out on the pool steps. She locked eyes with the Thai girl across the water challengingly. 

Not needing to be beckoned, Duanphen waded towards the waiting girl and crashed their lips together into a heated kiss. Isabela curled her hand around the boxer’s neck, pulling her closer while her other hand drifted down between her legs. 

Neither of them had to be anywhere. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
